Collision
by Yuuki9
Summary: Traduction de Collide sur le couple Chase/House, one-shot sans prétentions.


**Note :** Ceci est une traduction de _Collide_ la fiction d'Uyuki. J'ai peut être pris quelques libertés quand à l'originale mais je reste fidèle à la vraie.

Je trouve dommage que la section de Dr House ne soit pas plus remplie surtout en catégorie Chase/House, couple que je trouve particulièrement mignon mais n'ayant pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour en écrire j'emprunte les versions anglaises pour vous les offrir. J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira, bonne lecture.

**Crédits :** Rien n'est à moi. Chanson appartenant à Howie Day.

**Entrer en collision**

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

Ça devait être une sorte de blague.

Il n'y avait tout simplement aucun moyen possible pour que _cela_ se produise. Du moins, pas dans cet univers.

Parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont ils sont passés d'une relation employeur/employé à une relation d'amants.

Et pourtant quand le soleil est entré par les fenêtres de l'appartement, Chase savait que ce n'était pas sa maison, et que l'homme qui se trouvait à ses cotés n'était autre que son patron. Et qu'il était nu.

Qu'ils l'étaient tous les deux.

Ses derniers souvenirs de la nuit étaient un peu flous, il se souvint d'être sortit avec Cameron et Foreman prendre un verre après la résolution d'un cas qui avait duré deux semaines entières. Il se souvint qu'House les avait retrouvés un peu plus tard et qu'il s'était assis avec eux un petit moment avant de constater que sa moto ne fonctionnait plus et qu'il avait besoin d'un taxi pour rentrer chez lui.

Chase était celui qui avait perdu, quand ils ont prit la décision par tirage au sort. Il perdait toujours à pierre-papier-ciseaux.

Le souvenir suivant du jeune médecin est celui d'avoir laissé House chez lui, bien que Chase ne su pas exactement comment cela est arrivé.

Et la dernière chose que le cerveau de l'australien a enregistré c'est qu'il était dans le lit de House avec son patron au dessus de lui.

Ça devait certainement être une blague.

Il ne savait pas comment House réagirait. Allait-il crier ? Nier ? Allait-il se moquer de lui pour avoir couché avec un homme beaucoup plus âgé ?

Chase ne voulait vraiment pas savoir, quand il se rendit compte que House se réveillait, il fit semblant de dormir et ferma les yeux sans bouger.

De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était empêtré dans les bras chaleureux et confortables de House. Chase se demandait s'ils dormaient depuis longtemps.

Il sentit quelqu'un en mouvement. Son patron était éveillé et apparemment, il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il enlaçait son employé de la sorte. Ou de pourquoi ils étaient nus tous les deux. Ni même de la raison de la présence de Chase dans son lit.

Sans un mot, et sans geste apparent pour l'enfant endormi, House se leva et saisit sa canne pour aller directement dans la salle de bain. Mais avant de fermer la porte, il donna un rapide coup d'œil au jeune médecin apparemment endormi dans son lit. Sa bouche s'ouvrit puis se ferma comme s'il ne trouvait rien de bon à dire pour expliquer la situation.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il aurait dormi avec Chase alors qu'il y avait tant de bonnes prostituées dans la rue pour le satisfaire. Sa jambe lui faisait un mal d'enfer mais c'était habituel chaque matin.

Il n'aimait personne à part Stacy (même si c'était assez relatif, car aucun humain normal pourrait aimer quelqu'un et le blesser encore et encore… mais il n'était pas un être humain normal). Pourquoi Chase serait-il spécial ? Il devait l'être pour finir par dormir avec lui à ses cotés.

Il pourrait réveiller son plus jeune caneton brusquement et étudier sa réaction quand il se retrouvera nu et sur le lit de son patron, mais il voudra parler sérieusement avec lui, et c'était la dernière chose dont House avait besoin ce matin. Alors il ferma la porte et alluma la douche.

Une fois que Chase entendit l'eau couler, il s'assit dans le lit ne sachant pas quoi faire. House ne l'avait pas réveillé, donc il ne voulait pas discuter de la situation à l'heure actuelle, ni de quoi que ce soit de cet ordre.

Chase enfouit son visage dans ses mains et poussa un soupir préoccupé, il était sur que House lui ferait payer plus tard au travail, probablement avec des commentaires subtils sur l'homosexualité mais rien de très explicite. Et peut-être qu'il le dirait à Wilson. Bien que Chase doute, ce serait trop embêtant pour House de le dire à quelqu'un, il ne voulait pas que l'oncologue lui reproche quelque chose.

Chase resta immobile une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'eau s'arrête. House venait de terminer sa douche, et il ne voulait pas voir son patron sortant avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette autours de la taille. Il se leva et partit, il avait définitivement besoin de prendre une douche.

Il enfila ses vêtements et quitta l'appartement le plus discrètement possible, sa voiture toujours garée devant la maison.

House entendit la voiture partir à la hâte tandis qu'il sortait de la salle de bain, le laissant avec la sensation que Chase ne voulait pas discuter de cela non plus.

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

Quelques heures plus tard, House est arrivé à son bureau avec un nouveau dossier en main. Wilson venait de lui donner lui disant qu'il pourrait utiliser son temps à la clinique sur une affaire au lieu de faire des consultations, et puisqu'House tentait d'éviter Cuddy depuis le matin, il prit le fichier sans poser de questions avant de filer à son bureau.

L'équipe était déjà là, Foreman lisait un magazine et en était déjà à la moitié. Cameron finissait de faire le café, elle avait du arriver seulement quelques minutes auparavant. Enfin, Chase faisait ses éternels mots croisés, House prit note mentalement qu'il était fraichement douché et que son esprit semblait ailleurs (probablement encore perdu dans les évènements de ce matin) car aucune des cases n'étaient remplies.

« Femme mourante » a annoncé bruyamment House faisant sursauter de sa chaise Chase, signifiant qu'il n'était pas attentif à son environnement.

« 35 ans, elle a eu des convulsions, difficultés respiratoires et psychose. » lut Cameron en prenant le dossier. House a écrit les symptômes et fut un peu déçu. C'était effectivement un cas facile, mais c'était mieux que de faire des heures de consultation.

« Diagnostic. »

« Drogues » a immédiatement déclaré Foreman.

« Pas du tout, répondit Cameron. Elle a un bébé, je doute qu'elle risque la santé de sa fille comme ça. »

« Comment savez-vous qu'elle s'en soucie ? »

« Parce que le bébé se porte parfaitement bien. »

Les deux ont continué leur dialogue alors que House à constaté que Chase ne disait mot, se tenant à l'écart, il ne semblait même pas être à l'écoute.

« Je vais vous dire, commença House. Vous pouvez aller jouer avec notre mourante et utiliser tous les objets pointus qui vous intéressent. Le premier qui obtient un bon diagnostic n'aura pas à consulter pour moi pendant une semaine et je vais voir lequel de vous est le plus intelligent. Partez. » Il ne voulait pas perdre son temps sur une femme qui avait une dépression parce que son mari n'était probablement pas à la maison pour l'aider. Peut être qu'elle utilisait des antidépresseurs causant ses symptômes. Maintenant, il voulait voir si son équipe était assez stupide pour ne pas le remarquer.

De toute façon, cela lui donnerait un peu de temps pour se concentrer sur Chase.

« Vous n'allez pas nous dire quoi faire ? » questionna Cameron un peu confuse, ce n'était pas comme ça que House agissait d'habitude.

« Non. »

Cameron hocha la tête et alla voir le patient. Foreman et Chase se levèrent par instinct et suivirent.

« Whoa où allez vous Sparky ? »

Pendant un moment, le cerveau de Chase sembla s'arrêter.

« Exécuter des tests. »

« Savez-vous de ce dont nous parlions ? » demanda House.

« Patient. »

« Oh bien sur, comment aurais-je pu douter de vous ? Quel patient ? »

« Femme mourante. » Les yeux de Chase se perdirent sur le tableau blanc dans la liste des symptômes, il n'a évidemment pas entendu House aller hors de sa vue.

« Pas de pic wombat. »

Ainsi le jeune médecin baissa les yeux et ne dit rien. Il savait que House ne l'empêchait pas que pour ça. Il savait que House devait lui dire quelque chose à propos de l'incident de ce matin parce qu'il n'était pas comme ça habituellement. Il était toujours fermé mais tout le monde devait être ouvert, attentif.

Pour une fois, Chase pensait que c'était une bonne idée.

« Ecoutez, ce matin je… »

« Vous n'étiez évidemment pas ici ce matin, maintenant aller voir de ce que nous parlions et mettez vous au travail. » cingla House.

Habituellement et dans d'autres circonstances, Chase aurait simplement suivit les ordres de House. Mais il voulait vraiment mettre les choses au clair (même si c'était pratiquement impossible). Il voulait entendre House dire que c'était une erreur, qu'il était trop ivre. Il voulait même entendre House dire qu'il l'avait confondu avec une fille.

Mais Chase savait. Son cœur ne voulait pas entendre ses mots, il voulait entendre que House savait ce qu'il faisait… parce qu'il s'était senti bien à son réveil. Confus. Mais bien tout de même.

De plus House n'était pas ivre la nuit dernière, dans la mesure de ce qu'il se souvenait. Ils étaient probablement conscients sur le moment. Chase garda en souvenir toute sa matinée. Et il y a quelques minutes lorsque ses collègues étaient occupés, il se rappela comment House le taquinait, ses commentaires inappropriés. Quand il a attrapé son poignet alors qu'il était sur le point de retourner à sa place. Comment il l'a poussé contre le mur l'embrassant à nouveau.

Chase se rappelait même quand ils ont cessé le baiser, House sourit légèrement, et l'australien fut surpris de voir son visage illuminé pour un simple baiser.

Chase eut peur de ne jamais revoir ce visage à nouveau.

« Nous devons parler House. »

« Non, nous ne devons pas, rien ne m'importe vous auriez pu être une pute, a-t-il déclaré en maintenant un contact visuel. La nuit dernière n'aurait pas du arriver. »

« Très bien. »

Chase quitta le bureau se cachant le visage. Il ne s'attendait pas à ces mots. Tellement douloureux.

Il ne vint pas à House que son plus jeune caneton était en train de pleurer, il ne dit rien et se mit à jouer à son jeu vidéo.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

Environ deux heures plus tard, l'oncologue est entré dans le bureau de House pour le trouver encore sur son jeu vidéo. Il voulait lui parler d'un certain nombre de choses qu'il avait remarqué depuis ce matin. Pour une fois, pourquoi n'allait-il pas voir le malade ?

Et aussi pourquoi Chase agissait si bizarrement depuis ce matin ?

« Je viens de voir ton équipe piquer une femme avec beaucoup d'aiguilles. » déclara Wilson pour attirer l'attention de House.

« Elle est leur nouveau jouet. » répliqua le diagnostiqueur sans lever le visage.

« Tu es sensé résoudre le cas, tu sais. »

« Eh bien, tu aurais du penser à mieux, elle n'est pas un cas du tout. La femme souffre de dépression et une mauvaise réaction aux antidépresseurs. »

« Tu essais de battre un record ? » a demandé Wilson avec une certaine ironie dans la voix.

« Allez, tu savais qu'elle n'était pas un mystère pour nous, pourquoi me l'as tu donné ? »

« Tu n'as pas demandé quoi que ce soit. »

« Oh oui, je fuyais Cuddy. Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi ils la piquent et pourquoi je suis ici. »

L'oncologue roula des yeux mais ne dit rien, il savait que ce n'était pas un cas réel mais il voulait voir si House accepterait juste pour le plaisir un cas facile. Il ne s'attendait pas de lui à le prendre parce qu'il évitait Cuddy ou ne voulait pas faire de consultations.

« Donc pour Chase ? »

« Pourquoi ? Il a été séduit par une morte de neuf ans ? Se moqua House. Il savait de ce dont Wilson parlait mais il décida d'éviter la question le plus longtemps possible. Je lui ai dit de rester à l'écart des cas de neuf ans mais il semble en profiter. »

« House. »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas Dieu tu sais. »

« Je sais que tu n'es pas Dieu mais tu aimes jouer. Tu es Dieu avec tes employés. Serais-ce quelque chose que tu as fait ? »Demanda Wilson.

« Pourquoi penses tu toujours que c'est à cause de moi ? je n'ai encore rien fait pour le wombat. » Répondit House.

« Parce que c'est toujours en rapport avec toi. Et c'est un mensonge, tu as fait quelque chose, attaqua l'oncologue. » Il savait que l'australien était en colère à cause de House parce que quand il avait demandé le diagnosticien, Chase lui avait grommelé dans son bureau avant de le maudire.

House aurait pu facilement continuer son jeu jusqu'à ce que Wilson en ait marre mais la situation serait restée la même qu'avant. Il avait besoin de parler, il avait besoin de dire à quelqu'un ce qu'il s'était passé avec Chase et le seul pour l'entendre était l'oncologue.

« Je ne sais pas si ça compte, dit House en avalant deux cachets de Vicodin. Je l'ai laissé rester chez moi hier. »

« C'est tout ? » demanda Wilson.

« Oui c'est pourquoi il était tellement en colère ce matin parce que j'ai été gentil avec lui, a-t-il dit sarcastiquement. Bien sur que non idiot. Nous avons dormi ensemble. »

Le visage qu'a fait Wilson était mémorable, House aurait souhaité pouvoir prendre une photo. C'était mauvais, vu sa réaction il allait devoir tout avouer.

C'était quelque chose qu'il essayait d'expliquer logiquement sans le pouvoir.

« Oh mon Dieu, tu es mal, dit finalement Wilson. Comment as-tu pu le faire… avec Chase, il travaille pour toi. »

« D'abord il n'y a pas eu de sexe, nous avons juste dormi ensemble. Et ne crois tu pas que je l'ai remarqué ? »

« Probablement pas, avoua l'oncologue ne croyant toujours pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Explique moi un truc parce que j'ai du manquer un épisode. Pourquoi Chase est-il tellement en colère contre toi s'il était consentant ? »

« Eh bien peut être qu'il n'était pas tellement consentant, a déclaré House. »

« Tu l'as violé ! »

« Quelle partie dans pas de relations sexuelles ne comprends tu pas ? demanda House. Je l'ai déshabillé et mis au lit comme un petit garçon de quatre ans. »

« Tu es incroyable. Tu fais toujours tout pour obtenir ce que tu veux. Tu lis le dossier de Stacy pour te rapprocher d'elle. Qu'as-tu fait à Chase ? L'as-tu drogué ? Juste pour savoir ce qu'il ressent après avoir embrassé un mec, ou pour savoir jusqu'à quel point tu peux le briser ? »

House ne cessa pas de regarder Wilson dans les yeux oubliant son jeu vidéo. Mais il resta silencieux. Chaque mot de Wilson avait raison de lui. Il eu une révélation.

Il était allé trouver ses cannetons juste pour ramener Chase chez lui. Heureusement que l'australien avait perdu et l'avait suivit. Chase se plaignait de maux de tête après une trop longue journée de travail. House lui avait donné une pilule de Vicodin et la faisant passer pour de l'ibuprofène, et le garçon l'avait avalé sans poser de questions.

Un peu plus tard, l'australien était groggy et House lui conseilla de rester chez lui car il n'était pas en état de conduire. Il voulait juste voir si les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Chase disparaitraient après l'avoir embrassé, car il était un homme et House ne s'était jamais considéré comme aimant les hommes.

Depuis la mort de Rowan, House était inquiet pour son jeune caneton, il ne semblait pas avoir d'autres parents ou amis. Le garçon semblait aimer House depuis qu'il s'était habitué à travailler avec lui.

Et du jour au lendemain, il se trouva désirant le corps de l'australien sans savoir pourquoi. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il ressentirait après l'avoir embrassé, touché. Et hier soir l'occasion s'était présentée.

La bonne nouvelle est que maintenant House savait qu'il aimait Chase et que ce n'était pas son imagination.

La mauvaise nouvelle était qu'il voulait recommencer.

« Tu ferais mieux de définir tes sentiments, tu as déjà torturé Chase auparavant mais là c'est trop. »

L'oncologue a donné son ultimatum avant de partir du bureau de House.

Le diagnostiqueur ne revint pas à son jeu vidéo, il savait qu'il était allé loin cette fois-ci. Il a fait quelque chose de terrible juste pour le plaisir de le faire.

Et encore même en sachant que Chase et lui étaient opposés, il aimait avoir l'australien prêt de lui.

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

Trois heures plus tard et après beaucoup de tests inutiles dans les mains, l'équipe était de retour auprès de House. Foreman était heureux parce que son test de drogue était positif pour de forts antidépresseurs. Cameron pensait qu'il avait été causé par un simple stress et Chase (qui ne savait pas encore quoi que ce soit et n'a pas prit la peine de vérifier quoi que ce soit, sa tête était encore ailleurs) a donné son avis disant qu'elle avait de multiples personnalités et qu'elle devait être envoyée en psychiatrie.

« C'est tout ce que vous avez ? »a demandé House un peu déçu. Apparemment ils étaient assez stupides pour éviter les choses simples.

Là encore, ils étaient depuis trop de temps sous sa direction à avoir des cas complexes pour que l'idée que la femme n'ait pas de maladie compliquée traverse leur cerveau.

« Bon écoutez moi, vous pouvez retourner à l'école de médecine, commença le diagnosticien. Vos propositions sont fausses. »

« Maintenant vous ne traitez pas les symptômes, c'est nouveau. » déclara Foreman sarcastique.

« Non, ce sont les antidépresseurs qui les causent, ils ont disparu depuis son arrivée ici comme vous ne lui en donnez plus. Elle a probablement eu une mauvaise réaction lorsqu'elle les a mélangés, expliqua House. Donc c'est ce qui provoque une psychose sur une femme de 35 ans avec un nouveau-né et aucune expérience. »

« Dépression. » dit immédiatement Chase, il a été le premier à dire ce genre de chose qu'il avait apprit lors de son stage en psy. Il se frappa mentalement pour ne pas s'en être aperçu plus tôt.

« Mais elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas déprimée » dit Cameron.

« Tout le monde ment. » railla House.

« Elle me semblait bien. » déclara Foreman.

« Non juste parce que vous étiez tellement focalisé sur votre théorie de médicaments ou lupus.

« Donc personne ne gagne. » dit Cameron.

« Non, apparemment vos cerveaux ont déjà trop foiré pour penser à des choses simples. »

« Eh bien c'est de votre faute, vous ne prenez jamais de cas simples pour commencer et je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi vous avez prit celui là. »Accusa Foreman, il voulait vraiment prendre des vacances.

« Mais j'aime les cas simples, dit House sarcastique avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Foreman consultations, Cameron… allez trouver quelque chose à faire. Chase dans mon bureau. »

Un Foreman ennuyé quitta le bureau saisissant au passage le badge de House. Cameron s'en alla au laboratoire et Chase se leva pour suivre son patron en silence.

House s'assit sur une chaise et fixa Chase en attendant que l'australien fasse quelque chose. Mais en réalité le garçon était paralysé. Après tout House avait tout nié prouvant qu'il ne voulait pas pousser les choses plus loin alors il alla s'asseoir et resta calme, les yeux fixés au sol. L'impression que lui a donnée son patron plus tôt lui confirma le fait que la nuit précédente était une grossière erreur.

« Vous ne pourrez pas toujours rester calme »dit House après un long moment de silence.

« Vous ne sembliez pas ouvert à la discussion plus tôt. »

« Vraiment. Ça a du glisser de mon esprit. Je suis ouvert maintenant, réagissez ! »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. Ce n'est pas comme moi, je… »

« Voudriez vous le refaire si l'occasion se représentait ? » interrompu House, il avait besoin de savoir. Il voulait entendre Chase dire oui.

« Non »mentit l'australien.

House avait désormais deux options.

Il savait que Chase mentait, son langage corporel parlait pour lui. Ce qui lui donnait un avantage.

Il pouvait accepter ce que disait Chase et ne plus le mentionner.

Ou il pouvait laisser l'australien savoir qu'il était au courant de son mensonge et observer sa réaction.

Aucune des deux n'était une bonne idée, il avait suffisamment torturé Chase et n'avait pas besoin de lui affliger une nouvelle humiliation. Et il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Pas sans savoir.

Chase était là assis, attendant une réponse. Il voulait le faire à nouveau même si la première fois avait été une erreur. Ça n'avait pas d'importance pour lui qu'il soit son patron. Il voulait juste baiser House et revoir son sourire.

Mais en même temps, il avait peur de la réponse de House. S'il lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise tout s'arrêtait là. Mais s'il disait qu'il voulait que cela recommence…

Chase ne voulait même pas penser à ce qui se passerait ensuite. Il avait peur de découvrir que son patron pensait comme lui. Même s'il le voulait vraiment.

Soudain House se leva et alla verrouiller la porte, les deux puis il baissa les stores. Chase se tendit.

« Je ne vous crois pas. » déclara le diagnosticien.

Et sans donner le temps à Chase de refuser l'argument il saisit le bras du garçon et l'embrassa. L'australien fut prit au dépourvu mais il ne broncha pas et ne tenta pas de briser le baiser. Il s'empara du poignet de House et ferma la distance entre lui et son patron.

_Don't stop here_

_I lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

Aussi impossible que cela puisse être, aucun ne voulait rompre le baiser, mais l'oxygène commença à devenir une priorité, et ils durent le faire.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu mentais. » railla House un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage.

« Tu en fais trop. »

« Tout le monde ment. »

Chase décida qu'il était plus intelligent de ne rien dire et d'attendre pour voir ce que ferait House. Le jeune médecin était réellement heureux que son patron ait ce genre de sentiments pour lui parce qu'il ne cessait de se retenir, se rappelant que House était son employeur et que cette relation était pratiquement impossible.

Maintenant tout semblait tellement fou.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda House.

Chase remarque qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de sarcasme dans sa voix. Il était très sérieux.

« Je sais que tu vas continuer de me traiter comme ton patron devant Cameron et Foreman et je vais certainement continuer mon petit rituel autant que je le peux mais il est clair que j'ai perdu ma place de patron dans ton esprit perverti, britannique. »

« Australien. » répondit Chase avec un sourire, c'était la première fois qu'il n'aimait pas être comparé à un britannique.

« Pour le moment, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que l'on peut faire, reprit le blond. Soit nous prétendons qu'il ne sait rien produit et nous gardons ça pour nous aussi longtemps que possible. »

« Alors tu veux vraiment ça ? »

« Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais. »

« Ce n'était pas la question. »

« Oui. »

House acquiesça. Il allait continuer à être le salaud qu'il était et faire des commentaires désagréables à Chase même s'ils pouvaient nuire à l'enfant (il ferait en sorte de se faire pardonner plus tard). Et il sera proche de Chase comme il le désirait.

Même lorsqu'ils seraient sur les nerfs.

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_


End file.
